


The kingdom of this world

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: A little dialogue between Voss and Envy, during the events of "Green-Eyed Monster".





	The kingdom of this world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Земное царство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712495) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir). 



    " _Perfikereh_. It's _k_ , not _ts_ ," Envy corrected grudgingly. "Why haven't you stolen some knowledge of Latin yet?"  
    "Because you told me not to mess with wizards, and nobody else learns that rusty stuff?" Voss snapped back and made a note on the sheet of paper.  
    "Very well, let's go over it again. And do concentrate at last."  
    Voss concentrated and read the incantation right — at least, at this time Envy didn't find anything to pick on.  
    "That'll do. The first thing is the circle, then you get the Barber girl, then you spell the incantation. After that, you ignite the fuse."  
    "At what moment?"  
    "Amidst the party, when else," Envy grinned. "What's the point in exploding an empty mansion?"  
    "Are you out of your mind?" asked Voss, shocked. "Do you want me to kill all of them? Why?!"  
    "Because I say so," snapped Envy.  
    "But they... they'll catch me! And quarter me on the spot."  
    "Take it easy," Envy yawned and leapt on Voss' shoulder. "If you do everything as you should, nobody cares about you."  
    "And... what happens then? If I do everything right?" Voss asked warily.  
    " **You** 'll be OK," Envy assured him. "And you don't care about anything else, do you?"  
    Voss hesitated. "But if you and your friends are going to... destroy humankind, I wouldn't..."  
    Envy burst out into laughter, a sharp, loud and long one. Stopped laughing, it clenched its paw in a fist and knocked at Voss' forehead with it, softly enough to hurt only his feelings.  
    "Your... naivete is incomparable. Destroying humankind, the very idea! Can you imagine fishes drinking off water from their bowl?"  
    Voss scowled.  
    "Then what do you want to do with people?" he insisted.  
    "To offer what I already gave to you, the fulfilment of all their wishes. Carnal pleasures, money, the feeling of superiority and complete freedom of self-expression for more refined ones. Realisations of fancies freed from any constraint," Envy almost purred. "Isn't that wonderful, really?"  
    "I guess..." Voss agreed, uncertainly. He thought about something. "But what would become of people like Wolfe? You said he's useless."  
    Envy grinned, revealing a row of sharp fangs. "There is no man alive who would be useless for all of us. Your pal will join another congregation, that's all. But you can kill him if you want to. As a reward for your faithful service."  
    Voss shuddered. "I don't! I don't want to kill anybody at all."  
    "If so, you don't have to," Envy reassured him. "Everything is the matter of your free will, each chooses what they want. Isn't it the idea of happiness?"  
    Voss fiddled with his hair and murmured sullenly, "And I was told... in sermons... that sins make you unhappy and enslaved."  
    Envy didn't get angry, it smiled and passed its paw over Voss' hair. "They lied to you, now you know that. Or are you unhappy?"  
    "N-no..."  
    "You got all you wanted, very beyond your wildest dreams, didn't you?"  
    "Yes..." Voss' tone still wasn't certain enough.  
    "How many people would wish they were you! And we will give this opportunity, to every human. It will be the kingdom of the strong, bold and proud. The ones who take all they want from life," it patted Voss' cheek. "And lives of the guests are the price of changing your history forever. With you making this change. You always wanted to become an important person, don't you? It's your chance. The history of humanity has never been done without blood. But after that, everything will be different. We'll make humans happy as you are already. Do you understand?"  
    Voss nodded and looked away. He didn't feel happy, hard as he tried. That Wolfe's smile, a smile of sincere joy for him, hurt him from inside. For what will all these money and talents profit him if even in the brave new world he can't make Wolfe envious of him?


End file.
